To be a Ninja
by G3r1k
Summary: A Guadian with a temper problem, pyromanical urges, and is extremely smart shows up in Konoha. Who will be caught in their cross hairs and whose lives will be completely changed? Let's find out. Warning! Cannon isn't going to be a major part of this, so no hating please. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of gunfire echoed through a canyon, the roars of pain followed closely after. Explosions caused cracks to appear, and craters to form.

One figure taking cover behind a downed ship counts out how much ammo they have left, and it isn't much. A foe gets ahead of the rest and charges the figures cover with duel swords drawn. Rounding the corner it meets the business end of a shotgun to the face knocking its lifeless body to the ground.

Enraged fellows of the fallen let out ragged war cries and charge. The figure takes a breath, having wanted to save this for a better time they stand up to their full hight and channel as much energy as they can, darkening the sky, pure energy strikes down in the form of lightning and strikes the figure and bends to their will. The figure lets out their own cry and thrusts out their hands, lightning dancing from their fingertips, arcing towards their foes.

The ones within range where immediately killed, some tried to flee but the figure was having none of it. Chasing them down the figure tries to eliminate as many as possible before they run out of arc power.

Unfortunately for all the foes killed, some made it away. The figure, tired from the constant fighting they have endured, looks across the battlefield at the last group of enemy's, having exhausted all of their ammo the figure draws their last weapon, a sword, taking a ready stance they charge clearing the field in a mater of seconds, reaching the group they quickly cut them down, one after another.

Slash, chop, stab, backstroke, deflect, roll, etc.

Soon every foe was dead at the figures feet and they relaxed.

Activating their com they started to relay a message to the tower, the area was clear for insertion and all was well.

Unfortunately all was not well as one foe who faked dead stood up and rushed the figure, stabbing them through the chest, knocking them down and pinning them to the ground.

The pained scream was the last thing the tower ever heard from the Warlock.

—

Ok proof I'm not dead, just another story idea that popped into my head while play destiny and watching Naruto, so read and review. I appreciate it and love it. It's what keeps me going.


	2. First impressions

Five people are walking down a well worn path. Three are kids, ones an old man, and the last is a man who walks with youth but has the eye of a veteran.

He smiles softly to himself as they pass a sad looking puddle, this might be a good time to teach his students a valuable life lesson.

One of the kids gives the puddle an odd look before continuing.

He prepares his chakra to make a substitution when his concentration is disturbed by his more wild student.

"Kakashi sensei! Look!"

"At what Naruto?"

"Over there!" The kid says, pointing to a spot just off the road. "Theres a person laying there."

The Jōnin looked and sure enough there is a body. "Stay here you four, im going to go check it out." He said.

Cautiously walking towards the body he could see and smell the burns on the ground and on the body. It appeared to be a woman, but all their features were covered by an unknown type of clothing.

Aside from the hole in the chest Kakashi could see nothing else in the realm of wounds.

As he turned away his foot caught on something, reaching down he grasped a strange looking pice of metal. It had two circles and eight protrusions. Setting the strange thing down he reached for the body, trying to find some sort of identification.

Suddenly a bladed chain whipped around him and almost got him. Jumping out of the chains coils he looked at his attackers.

Two rogue nins that had a modest bounty on their heads in the bingo book. Kakashi readied for battle and drew a kuni. Putting some chakra into it he flung the weapon, only for it to get deflected back at him. Dodging his own knife he charged the two nin, unaware that his kuni had hit the strange machine and it had absorbed the chakra.

More blows were exchanged and Kakashi knew he would be ok as long as his genin stayed put.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR SENSEI!" Naruto yelled beating one of the nins in the face with a very solid left hook.

"Of course he jumps in" Kakashi muttered to himself. Before diving forward and grabbing the blond out of the way of the other nins weapon. Not quite moving fast enough, he felt a flash of pain on his leg as he continued through a tumble.

Suddenly his world shifted when the first nin kicked him in the head. Kakashi knew he was in trouble, he couldn't focus and the two nins where holding Naruto at blade point trying to get the bridge builder from Sakura and Sauske.

Kakashi tried to stand but he cant feel his feet. Realizing that there was poison on the enemy nins weapons.

Suddenly the nin holding Naruto raised up his weapon to strike when a deafening bang was made and the nins hand was blown off, spraying blood across the area. Looking over Kakashi could just barely make out the form of a woman standing up from where the dead body had been before everything went black for the Jōnin.

—

The darkness was calming, nothing was happening, nothing ever did in the void. The Warlock know as Cass laid floating along the current of nothing.

"Dang it never takes this long to haul my body out of a dead zone, Jeez."

The woman complained to herself.

Granted she had no actual sense of time, she just wanted to hear something.

Finally she felt the warmth of the light returning to her body. However instead of hearing the voices of whichever young guardians the vanguard had sent to find her, she heard the clashing of metal and then yelling.

Opening her eyes she saw her ghost G's floating right near her face.

"Oh Cass im so glad you're back. Listen, I don't know were we are our what happened, but we need to help those kids!" G's said urgently.

Cass nodded and summons up her helmet while rising from laying down to a crouching position.

Looking at the group a small distance away. Two men holding an orange clad kid and two more kids standing in front of an old man.

Grabbing her hand cannon from within her jacket she took aim and fired a warning shot right over the one guys hand.

Unfortunately right as she fired the man raised his hand, causing the round to collide with flesh. The accompanying explosion from the round completely removed the mans hand.

The one who wasn't shot spun around and looked at her. He did something weird with his hands before disappearing.

The one who lost his hand, meanwhile, got kicked over by the Orange kid and his friend who was in blue was helping him hold the man down.

Suddenly the first man jumped out at Cass holding a knife going for her neck. Stowing her gun, Cass grabbed the hand with the knife and twisted, causing him to drop the knife. Flipping the man around and down Cass put her knee in the middle of his back and held his hand apart.

However before she could ask him any questions a small crunch was heard and suddenly the man combusted, causing the guardian to warp backwards and brush a few flames off.

Looking over she saw the other man was experiencing the same fate, and the kids were looking sick.

"We should go see if they are ok." G's suggested.

"Agreed."

Cass made a few long steps and stopped about five feet away from the group.

"Are you all ok?" She asked.

"We're fine but our sensei got hit. I think he's poisoned." The kid in pink said. Who Cass just realized was a girl, who was obviously not fine.

"How did you blow that guys hand off!?" The orange one said excitedly.

"Worry about that later idiot, we need to check on Kakashi sensei." The blue one scolded.

"Oh right."

As the kids took off Cass looked back at the old man. "Not used to death?"

"Not like that." The old man said.

"Mm." Was all she could say, not feeling like divulging the fact that this was nothing compared to what she had personally seen.

Looking down she had a thought, reaching towards the still burning body, ignoring the flames the Guardian grabbed the weapons pouch from the body and removed it. It was badly burned but the contents were un damaged.

Digging around I found what I was looking for.

A vile of the antidote for the poison, and the poison itself.

Burning the poison with a flash of solar energy Cass walked up to the kids and got the pink ones attention. "This should be the antidote, try it."

The girl gave the guardian a look but she accepted the vile and poured its contents down the older man's throat. Receiving a small wheezing cough from the man she excitedly look at him but he fell asleep.

Cass looked at the group before grabbing the man and pulling him over her left shoulder.

"Alright, let's get you guys to where you were headed before anything else happens."

The three kids looked at each other before the blue and pink one both looked at the orange one.

"Why ya looking at me for?" The orange clad blond asked.

"Should we accept help from this woman?" The pink one asked in a hushed tone. Not that it mattered, Cass' hearing was incredibly stronger than normal people's.

"Why not? She helped us beat the bad guys and she can carry Kakashi sensei."

After a few moments the three kids nodded and looked back up at the guardian. With the pink one speaking up. "We would be honored if you would assist us to our destination."

Cass nodded and started down the road after the old man who had decided that he was done listening to the others. Her pace was not hindered by the extra weight of the unconscious man on her shoulder and she easily caught up to the old man.

"I ain't paying any extra." The old man grumbled, earning a small chuckle from Cass.

"Ok."

—

The trip was uneventful and Cass leaned quite a bit about her new companions like names and a small bit of background, well really from the pinkette Sakura and the old bridge builder Tazuna. The hyperactive one Naruto actually quieted down when asked about his past and the moody one Sauske just grunted. But something in the back of her mind was telling her that she knew all the information that they gave her already. She shrugged it off as unnecessary and useless, instead she took stock of her surroundings.

Glancing ahead of the group the guardian saw a single individual standing in the road on the lake side. Most definitely a man, he looked bored. Cass slowed her pace and looked at the kids.

"Hey one of you munchkins come grab Kakashi, the other two prepare yourselves, we might have a fight."

Tazuna looked fearful and so did Sakura who quickly helped set her sensei on the ground. Naruto and Sauske however smiled excitedly.

Cass strode forward and stopped 15 yard away from the man.

He look like a thug and had a massive sword, his head band revealed his nationality but Cass was uncertain of what it was.

"Well now, if it isn't Tazuna, no hard feelings but I've been hired to kill you. You four, if you let me do my job you can just walk away." The man said.

Cass let out a small chuckle before shaking her head. "Sorry but I think the one in charge of decision making is a little unconscious, and the kids have made it clear that they cannot fail so..."

"That is unfortunate but that's ok, my blade needed sharpening anyways." The man said before disappearing then reappearing right behind Cass swinging his sword to decapitate the woman.

However he found himself swinging through air as the woman disappeared in a flash of purple. Because he had been certain of his victory the man overextended himself with his swing. Leaving himself open to the sudden and powerful blast that struck his side. Sending him sliding across the ground.

"Hmm that usually kills most foes. Very well, you have earned the right to hear my name. I am Cassandra Warlock, master of her light, and slayer of the Red." The guardian said in introduction.

The man stood up and nodded. "Zabuza, Demon of the bloody mist."

Cass matched the man's nod and reached for her own sword. Flashing into existence at her left hand her sword, Eternity's Edge, let of a sharp hum of energy. A purple aura coating the blade revealed its Void affinity. Raising the blade perpendicular to the ground Cass readied he blade, holding it off to her left with her right shoulder forward.

(A/N basically what they do in game just mirrored because she is left handed.)

After a moment of stillness Cass exploded into action, charging forward at high speeds pumping energy into her legs and arms for the first and probably only strike. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she approached Zabuza. He had yet to move from his position or even ready his weapon.

Suddenly in a flash of movement he moved his hands through several gestures and a massive dragon head erupted from the lake. Not having enough time to react, Cass tanked the blow, getting flung backwards a good tree yards.

The waterlogged guardian pulled her helmet loose to drain the water out that had made its way in. Shaking her hair out she heard a small noise, looking up she saw Zabuza mid stride with a most amusing look on his face.

Shock.

Cass set her sword into the ground and her helmet on top.

"What? Surprised I'm a woman? I'm not that flat chested." She said with a small frown as she squeezed the water out of her hair with one hand and pointed at he chest with the other.

"I, uh, um." Zabuza stuttered.

"What?"

"Umm Cass,," Sakura started from a small distance away.

"Why the hell you blue?" Naruto finished.

"Oh!"

"NARUTO! You can't bluntly ask questions like that!" Sakura hissed.

It clicked, earlier the kids had said they had never heard of a guardian before, so it would stand to reason that they wouldn't know what an awoken was. However before she could respond, Zabuza snapped out of his dazed state, immediately pushing his attack.

Cass dodged and side stepped as his blade got closer and closer to her face. Thrusting her hand out her blade returned as well as her helmet and she finally caught his blade with her own. The two exchanged multiple blows, their swords moving at speeds that it looked like a dance. A dangerous dance were one slip up any you die.

Despite the pressure Cass was feeling she couldn't help but smile to herself as she found the man's combat prowess to be quite refreshing, it had been a long time since she'd been pushed like this in a duel. And if the glint in his eyes was anything to go by, he too was enjoying the fight.

After a few more blows were exchanged Zabuza got in a solid hit causing Cass' head to snap back a little and her shields to drop, unfortunately for her Zabuza continued his assault, pushing the Warlock back closer and closer to the water. As the blows from the man continued to rain down Cass took a half step back...and slipped, her boot not finding purchase on the wet stone she went down like a stone. And Zabuza took advantage of her fall, bringing his blade down to cleave her in half.

—

I think I'll stop there for now. A couple of things happened here, The fight with the two nins at the beginning was different, with Kakashi's attention split the originally fairly easy fight ended with him getting poisoned and knocked out. Then Cass was revived, how she got here is a secret for me to know and for you to eventually find out. She easily defeated the one non while the other one was defeated by team 7. Oh the gun she uses was Better Devils. My personal favorite in Destiny2. It's a hand cannon that has explosive rounds, hence the nins hand coming off.

Now for the fight with Zabuza you may be wondering why she didn't just kick his ass, it's because A) she doesn't want to bust out a super and B) while she may be a powerful figure, Zabuza has been killing people for a long time. Cass on the other hand is accustomed to destroying MOBS, and not to good at one on one.

And last thing before I bid you adieu, she has her light mastered, which you can't do in game but is mentioned in one of the classes sub class trials, it means she can effortlessly switch between the three elements and use her supers consecutively, kinda like Cayde-6 does with the golden gun. However just because she can use her supers doesn't mean she wants to. She is an older guardian and is kinda like Kenpachi from bleach, she gets great amounts of joy from fighting strong opponents, like Zabuza, so for this fight don't expect to see anything to flashy.

Quick character bio.

Name

Cassandra

Class

Warlock

Race

Awoken

Gender

Female

Age

Withheld

Hight

6,8

Weight

Withheld

Skin

Blue with grey tones

Eyes

A piercing Emerald

Glows because of her being an awoken and having the light.

Appearance

She has the entire crucible set

Ankee Seeker IV

Weapons

Equipped

Better devils

Hand cannon

Graviton lance

Pulse rifle

Eternity's edge

Sword

Weapons stocked

Tractor cannon

Shotgun

?

?

?

?

?

I will take suggestions for the five ? The most common ones will be featured.

If you read to hear thanks. I will be working on Iron and dust next. And I'll try to have it out by Thursday. Let me know what you think. Thanks bye! :)


End file.
